Chris Colfer the Devourer and Darren Criss the Human
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Chris is a Devourer. He can TASTE emotions. And yet, he is just like everyone else. Mostly. Darren is a normal Human. And he holds a dark hatred in his heart. Can he learn to love from a being of a whole different species? A CrissColfer Fanfic
1. Chris Colfer The Devourer

Chris Colfer was a Devourer.

A Devourer is a species similar yet different to humans.  
They looked like humans.  
And were born in the same way humans were. So they could lead human lives.

But Devourers had no need for foods that normal humans eat.  
No, they have a weird craving for human emotions.

Just by focusing on a single being and breathing in, they can taste how they are feeling.

If you were sad, a Devourer would be able to tell just by focusing their attention on you and breathe in. And your emotions would roll over their tongue and they would know how you were feeling. They won't know why, because they can't read minds, but along with eating emotions, they can sense brainwave activity. They can tell the extent of your emotions by looking at you with widened eyes which will peer through the flesh of your skull and show them the wavelengths of your brain.

And they look just like you and me.

So we can't tell the difference between them and ourselves.

Does that scare you?

Chris Colfer had a Masters Degree in Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and Medical Science. He majored in Science Research and went through the struggles of being different throughout his life.  
Like humans, Chris had needs. He had wants. He had desires. He had thoughts and opinions. He was just like every other human.  
Chris had grown up as a closeted gay, going through his school years silently checking out guys from the back of the room, befriending all the girls in his grade and doing what he thought was 'Cool'. Just like other kids he always wanted to fit in.  
But he knew, that in the bitter reality, that being gay wasn't what would make him stick out the most.  
Being of a different species is what made him stick out.  
All of his lady friends said that he was the most honest and understanding guy they had ever met and proclaimed that if he wasn't gay that they would go out with him. He never understood why, but being who he was just seemed to give him the ability to know how people were feeling just seemed to give him an odd advantage with all the girls in his grade.  
But the guys found it weird and didn't get it.  
They just avoided him.  
But he didn't mind.

Chris had had a few relationships in his life, and they all loved his sensitivity and support for whatever they wanted. But they always seemed to leave after cheating on him.

However, Devourers also had a great disadvantage.

When they feel sad, or happy, or whatever emotion they are feeling, they experience it hundredfold more than humans do.

So something that makes a human sad enough to want to die, Chris would feel that same emotion a hundred times worse than a human.

It was hard.  
Life was hard.

But Chris got by.  
Because he had hope.

Hope so strong, that he followed his dreams.

And THAT is how he ended up working at the Cancer Research Center.

And how he met the love of his life... Dr. Darren Criss.


	2. The New Recruit

There was a timid knock on the door to Darren's office.  
"Come in." Darren said flatly. Never looking up from his paperwork.  
Lea, his secretary stepped into his office. "Good morning Darren. I see that you're working hard today."  
"What is it Lea?" He asked with a sigh.  
"Well, the new guy is here..." She said slowly. Darren stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.  
"And...?" He asked, stretching the word out.  
"Well, he wants you to show him around." She finished. He arched an eyebrow.  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
"Yessir."  
"And why is it that he has asked specifically for MY time?"  
"Probably just wants to get to know his boss."  
Darren rolled his eyes. "Well, if he is looking for a raise THIS early in the process he is sorely mistaken."  
He let out another sigh before putting away his files and following Lea to the Lobby, where the new recruit was waiting patiently, leaning against a wall.

"Darren this is Chris. Chris this is Darren." Lea smiled, introducing them. Chris smiled at Darren. But Darren maintained a firm frown.  
"Howdy." Chris said.  
"Hello to you too. Now, I must ask, why did you request me to show you around?" Darren questioned. Chris shrugged.  
"I've heard a lot about you Darren. Just thought I'd see if all the rumors were true." He replied bluntly. Darren was taken aback. No one had ever seemed so calm around him. So... relaxed. Even his closest friends seemed distant to him. He shook his head. Swallowing down his internal happiness.  
"I see... well, let's get this tour overwith." Darren sighed.

Chris breathed in deeply.  
Joy, fear, respect and caution rolled over his tongue. It was bittersweet.  
A taste that gave him chills.  
Chris had a feeling that he would be much closer to Darren then he had planned too.

And he couldn't help but notice the tug at his heart whenever Darren looked at him.  
It was strange.  
A new, yet also familiar feeling.

But he pushed it away.

He wasn't ready for that.

Not yet.


	3. Darren Criss the Human

Darren was a good guy.  
Or, at least he thought he was.  
Like everyone else, he struggled through life.  
But he liked to ignore his past all together.

Darren was a man who liked to stay in the present.

And sometimes that really helped him.  
Kept him in a slightly better mood.

But he couldn't hide from himself.  
As little as his friends knew about him and as well as he could hide from them, he couldn't completely hide from himself.  
And that was the internal battle he was stuck in.

The man he once was, versus, the man he let everyone see and know him as.

He didn't lie to the people that he was close to.

But he didn't necessarily tell the truth either.

He didn't WANT to trust them. But he felt like he HAD to trust them.  
But he couldn't trust.  
How could he trust anyone else when he couldn't even trust himself at all?

These questions gnawed at Darren.

But he always kept the stress inside, put on a brave face and set out to face the day.


	4. No Need

Chris made a habit of standing outside of Darren's office, waiting patiently for him to come out of the closed off room.  
He didn't want to go in and push himself onto Darren, but he wanted Darren to talk to him.  
Which, since the tour, he hadn't done.  
Chris let out a sigh.  
His break was over, and he would have to go back to work.  
He started heading back to the lab.  
What else could he do?

Darren knew he was there. He always noticed how Chris would stand outside his office door during his breaks.  
Darren was always tempted to go out and talk to him, but couldn't get himself too.  
Besides... It was unprofessional.  
At least in Darren's eyes it was.  
Darren let out a heavy sigh when Chris walked away from the door. But he shook his head to clear it and went back to his paperwork.  
It was probably better this way anyway.  
Chris didn't need him.  
And he didn't need Chris.


	5. Devourer's

Devourers and Humans have always lived in peace and harmony.  
Although humans didn't know of their existence, so that may have helped in the long run.

But as well as Humans and their history with the 'Coming of the Americas' and their 'Adolf Hitler and the Nazis' and all that, Devourers had history behind their nature too.  
Their ORIGINAL form was similar to Humans, yes.  
But FAR more dangerous.  
And the generations just get deadlier.

A baby Devourer can't concentrate on Human Energy which is what gives them the ability to feed on Human Emotion.  
So, a baby Devourer must find new ways to get their food.

Which is the birth of what Humans call, the devilish 'Cannibals'.

Human Emotions are attached to the nervous system and release endorphins into the bloodstream. These endorphins are what feed Devourers.  
So, one way to get to these endorphins is to simply... well, take it by force.

However, Devourers can't have a huge impact of Human DNA in one day.

Unlike Human DNA, the makeup of a Devourer is quite different. A Devourer does not have any 'blood', but a clear like ooze that sparkles in any dark setting. Almost like that of Unicorn Blood.

This ooze, like Human's blood, makes up a good percentage of their body.  
Except the ooze takes up 97% of their natural state.  
And 2% of their natural state is acid.  
And the last 1% is actually split up into billions of particles of acidic water.  
And their flesh relies on that acetic acid.

They don't get as oily as Humans do either. And they never shed any sort of body odor in their life. Nor do they have the need to shower or clean themselves. Because their skin is always clean.

They never sleep.

They are wicked strong and have super fast reflexes.

And their flesh doesn't stretch.  
If you were to try and pinch their cheeks, it wouldn't work. Because their skin is meant to protect their true form.  
However, their true form, they can never reach.

Not unless they learn the meaning of pain.

Something has to literally CRUSH their spirit before it comes out.

And no one who has seen the true form of a Devourer has ever lived...  
And a Devourer has never been saved from it's true form.  
Ever.

But now, they no longer looked like Humans... they had grown too strong and too powerful. And their pain became too much.  
They were complete monsters now.  
Because of society's corruption.


	6. Shadow

Chris stretched his aching limbs.  
Something felt off.

Darren's eyes popped open.  
Something wasn't right.  
He turned to look at his alarm clock. It was just shy of three am. Darren groaned.  
And a gargling sound replied back.  
Darren froze.  
He turned his head toward his bedroom door.  
A huge shadow watched him.  
He couldn't breath.  
And it felt as if all his energy was flowing out of him.

Chris jumped out of his apartment window. He landed on a Van without a sound, a dent forming under him.  
He ran toward the fear.  
This was no ordinary fear.  
This was complete horror.  
And he had only tasted it a few times.  
And he had come to the rescue before, but he didn't know if he would make it this time.

The fear was too far away.


	7. Bloody Knife

Darren stared, wide-eyed, at the shadow that slowly squeezed through his doorway. It had to crouch because it was so much taller than his ceiling. He gulped.  
He couldn't find it in him to scream.  
He was frozen.  
Terrified and alone.

Chris ran faster.  
The taste of fear was getting closer.  
He turned into an alley way and continued to run, trying to shorten the length of his route.  
It helped.  
But not by a whole lot.  
Chris jumped up onto a window pane, and climbed up to the fire escape.  
'I thought people kept the bottom ladder to fire escapes down these days...' Chris thought to himself.  
He climbed, practically jumping from window pan to window pane, using each window as his ladder until he could hop up onto the fire escape.  
He continued to climb each ladder.  
The fear was mind-blowingly close.  
He halted at a window. Peering inside, nothing seemed wrong. It was just a kitchen.  
Chris pried open the window, which was left stupidly unlocked thankfully, and crawled in. He followed the growing taste of bitter fear slowly, keeping as quiet as he could.

The shadow was making it's way into a room.  
Chris brought out the dagger that he kept with him at all times.  
He slit his wrist, leaving blood on the knife.

Darren watched in horror as this- thing came towards him. But then it grunted, swiveling around and making it's way out of the room again.  
Darren didn't dare breathe.


	8. Jump

Chris backed away from the room and hid behind the corner by the door of the kitchen.  
The shadows on the wall indicated the beast coming for him.  
As quietly and fast as he could go without running, he crawled back out the window and stayed by the top of the top ladder.  
The second the beast saw him, it let out a hungry roar and came running at him.  
Chris looked over the railing.  
He had to be a good thirteen floors up.  
He chuckled.  
'_Thanks for the bone strength for this..._' He thought to no one in particular.

He climbed over the railing, letting himself drop to the ground at rapid speed.


	9. Running To Find My Hero

When Darren heard that thing call out, his spine melted from his fear.

His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate.  
But he felt the need to follow that thing.  
Whatever it was.  
Quietly, he walked out into the kitchen.  
The window was open.  
He climbed out and looked around.  
The beast was chasing after someone. Running away from the building.  
At first he was grateful.  
And then, he had two realizations.

One: Someone had just been in his house!  
And two: Unless he followed them,he was never going to know who saved him.

They hadn't gotten too far...

He ran through his apartment and headed for the elevator.

When Darren got outside, he headed in the direction that the man had gone.

It didn't take long for him to see the strange man turn into an alley, the monster following close behind.


	10. Stab Wounds And Crumbling Walls

Chris could taste Darren's fear and desperation that followed him. He gulped.  
He didn't expect Darren to follow him out here.  
What the fuck was he supposed to do if Darren caught up to him?!

Darren ran faster. His lungs gasped for oxygen that, at this speed, he couldn't get much of.  
He could feel the strain on his muscles as he tried to will himself to go faster.

Chris got caught at a dead end.  
He turned to face the beast, who roared at him in anger.  
He had never known how to describe this thing.  
It was obviously a Dark Creature of a species unknown to the human Race much like his own.  
And it was basically a shadow in the shape of a huge monster.  
Only this was a real monster.  
And it had feelings and senses just like everyone else.  
Now, just how to get rid of it?

The shadow dove for Chris and he jumped out of the way in the nick of time.  
Before the beast could recover though, he stabbed him in the side, digging his knife i as deep as it could go.  
The monster howled in agony as Chris turned his strategy to stabbing the shit out of this thing.

Which turned out to be a big mistake.  
When the monster finally staggered to his feet, he decided to knock Chris aside so that he crumbled through a wall.  
Chris flinched, but the pain was tolerable.  
Chris jumped at the monster who was already having enough trouble staying standing.  
He landed another stab to what would have been his chest if he was human.

Darren grimaced as the growls and roars got louder.  
Lights turned on in windows and shouts to, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!", could be heard from all directions.  
Darren turned a corner, to where the man was jumping at the... thing, and caught him in the chest with what looked like a cheif's knife.  
He went closer, stumbling as a charlie horse ran up his left thigh.

He recognized that man.

"CHRIS?!" He yelled, completely freaking out.


	11. Sleep

Chris looked up at Darren and smiled.  
"Hey." He said, just before getting smacked into another wall as the Shadow whirled around, trying to maintain it's form.  
Darren stared at the scene in disbelief as the Shadow slowly disappeared.  
"What... the fuck... was that..." Darren asked as Chris made his way toward him, looking almost completely unscathed except for a single drop of blood that ran down his temple. "Shit... Chris, you have a head wound, we should get you to a hos- _oof!_"

Chris clicked his tongue as Darren slipped out of consciousness. All he had done was give him a good punch to the gut.  
Humans are weak... He thought.

He slung Darren's limp form over his shoulder and walked back to Darren;s apartment building where he carefully made his way back up to his apartment the same way that he had originally got in.  
Darren groaned as Chris set him in his bed.  
"Ssshhhh shh shh shhh..." Chris cooed, covering him up and tucking him in. "You're safe now..."  
As if by instinct rather than choice, he kissed Darren's forehead.

Darren heard the click of his window shutting. He couldn't tell if he was awake or dreaming.  
He couldn't remember what had happened or what was going on.  
He just kept his eyes shut and allowed himself to sleep. He would figure it out in the morning.


	12. The Invader

Chris was feeding off of Lea's anxiousness and joy. The taste made up for not feeding in almost fourteen hours. He nodded along to her babblings, pretending to take noticing in what she was saying.

"...And so, it was REALLY awkward! Especially when.." She was saying. Chris continued to nod along until she stopped and the taste in his mouth went sour with confusion.

"What?" He asked. She pointed off into the distance behind him. He turned to see Darren entering the building slowly, looking pale and sickly.

"Do you think that he's he ok?" She asked him. Chris focused all of his energy to Darren and took a deep breath in. The taste was bitter and gross and Chris tried not to gag. He hated sickness. He widened his eyes and Darren's form went white against a blue scape, his brainwaves flying around in a frenzy. Chris closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. He's not ok." Chris murmured. Lea followed him as he approached Darren.

"Hey..." Chris said in a soft voice. Darren jumped to attention, Chris's voice having brought him back from his deep thoughts. Darren blinked at him, trying to collect his fanthom of thoughts.

"Hello Dr. Colfer." Darren said in an even voice. He felt like he was watching all of this from the outside. He was hearing a strangers voice, thinking a strangers thoughts, and seeing his world through a strangers eyes. Chris blinked, gaping at him for a moment.

"Dr. Colfer?" Chris laughed lightly. "I'm sure that Chris would suffice."

"I'm sorry. I have work to do." Darren replied, stalking past them. Chris and Lea stared after him, both completely dumbstruck.

"Do you think he'll be ok? You know, if we leave him alone?" Lea asked, biting her nails anxiously. Chris took in a deep breath, tasting her pain.

"No. But you don't need to worry."

Lea blinked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Chris let out a small sigh and gave her his winning smile, which seemed to make her melt visibly.

"Because I'm going to take care of him, Lea. I promise."

Darren plopped into his desk chair and pressed the power button to his already opened laptop robotically. He stared at it with a weary gaze, catching sight of his reflection for a moment in the black space, before it booted to life. It took a moment to process this before he put in his password and set to work on writing out a few e-mails.

"Darren?" Chris asked, sliding the door open just a touch. "Darren, are you ok?"

Darren looked up at him tiredly, his face seeming to have aged at least twenty years. He hadn't realized that the lights were off until Chris flicked them on. Darren blinked rapidly to try and get his eyes to adjust faster.

"Yes Chris, can I help you?" Darren asked with a sigh. Chris clicked the door shut and moved to Darren's desk. He leaned his palms on it and leaned his skinny frame over the desk so that his face was inches from Darren's.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Chris asked, his expression serious. Darren furrowed his brow for a moment, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked.

"What do you remember from last night?" Chris asked again.

"Uhh... well I went home after work. I ate. I took a shower. And then I went to bed." Darren said in a sarcastic tone.

Chris rolled his eyes. "And after that?"

Darren thought for a moment. "I had a weird dream."

"A weird dream?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Uhhh... statement?"

Chris huffed in annoyance. "Care to elaborate on this dream a bit?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

"About my dreams?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You sound like a Toddler right now."

"Why Chris? Why?" Darren said in his best baby voice and pouted his lip at Chris. Chris gave him an incredulous look, but inside he was melting at the adorable puppy-dog face that Darren was giving him.

"That's just creepy Dare. Now tell me."

"Dare? Seriously? And who says that I have to tell you anything?"

"Says the guy who is worried about you and questioning whether you're well enough to be at work." Chris snarled, backing away from Darren slightly and crossing his arms.

Darren stared up at Chris for a moment, his heart pounding. '_He's worried about me?_' He thought. After another long moment, his expression darkened and he stood, slapping his hands down onto his desk and glaring at Chris, pushing his feelings to the back of his mind and setting his position of office on the forefront.

"Christopher..." Darren said, watching Chris grimace and recoil. "How about we remind each other who is who's boss here."

"Are you threatening me?" Chris asked, getting over his distress at his name and arching one delicate eyebrow. He leaned toward Darren again, allowing no emotion to show in his eyes, and keeping his irises unnaturally still. "You might wanna rethink that tactic my friend. Because my job is the last thing that I'm worried about."

"Oh really?" Darren questioned.

"Yes, really."

"So what would you do if I told you that you're fired?"

"I'd stay put. Because with or without this job I'm still worried about you and I won't leave until I've helped you out."

"I'm going to have to ask you to resign."

"Because I want to help you?!"

"Because you're out of line."

"That's BULLSHIT!" Chris yelled, grabbing the collar of Darren's shirt and snarling in anguish. Chris subconsciously saw the look of surprise in Darren's eyes, and then the fear after Chris allowed his true nature to show just a bit.

Darren stared at the black soulless eyes that were staring back at him and gulped. This wasn't the Chris he knew. Hell, he barely knew Chris at all!

"Chris..." He said as calmly as he could. All he got in response was an inhuman growl as Chris seemed to grow in height by several inches.

"Chris... Chris let go." Darren said in a soft tone. For a few moments nothing happened, but then Chris's grip loosened and Darren's shirt slipped through his fingers. It wasn't until then that Darren realized that he had been lifted a few inches off of the floor when he heard he heard the soft thump of his shoes hitting the carpet. Darren looked back up at Chris, but found open air. He whirled around at the sound of breaking glass and shielded his face from the spray that came at him.

When Darren felt that it was safe to open his eyes, he rushed to the window and peered out, looking for Chris.

But Chris was nowhere to be found...

Chris felt his limbs stretching uncomfortably, in a way that he had never experienced before. He forced himself to focus on his pain and searched his brain for the source as he ran through back alleyways toward his apartment, where he jumped in through his window, three stories up.

Chris stumbled to the floor as he felt something brush against the back of his mind. In a rushed panic, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed the only person he could trust to get help.

"Hello?" The familiar, feminine voice said, dripping with it's natural Diva essence.

"Amber." Chris said, hearing the crack of desperation in his voice.

"Again?" The voice sighed dramatically on the other end.

"Yes."

"Shadow or Reaper?"

"Shadow."

"Alright, let me grab some supplies and I'll be there in about an hour. Hang in there Chris."

"Ok..." Chris said, listening to the dial tone as the line went dead.


End file.
